Among the Trees
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: Harry find's someone in his hiding spot among the trees.   HP/DM Smutty Smutty Fest YAY!


"Where are you going, Wee Potty?" Peeves shouted loudly, zooming past the raven haired boy as he whipped his invisibility cloak over his slight body. "Just because you put that on doesn't mean Peevies can't see you!"

Harry grimaced, glancing over his shoulder, seeing the poltergeist gliding in circles around the hallway. He swallowed hard, walking faster towards the doors to the grounds. He had to get out of the castle. Returning to continue his education after the war had its pros and cons, one obviously being he was getting whatever magical training he needed to become and Auror. But the nightmares, of course, did not help with his studies. He could hear them; he could smell it through the halls, blood, sweat, tears, all for _him, _so much death and destruction, all to help him and his cause.

And, not to mention, thoughts of him. That stupid, bleeding, coward, lousy excuse for a wizard.

Ugh.

Malfoy.

He had "joined their cause" as he had put it, seeing what Snape had done had caused him to have a change of heart, or some load of bullocks. Now Harry was seeing him more than ever, the blonde had earned everyone's trust but his. Malfoy had been inducted into the Order and into Dumbledore's Army. The blonde, who was now obviously taking care of himself had filled back out, sprouting muscles…everywhere, rippling and sinewy under his skin so pale it had dawned a near glow…and his hair, longer than ever before, curling around his ears and falling into his face, covering his ice colored eyes…

Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts of the blonde Adonis, realizing that he has come to a complete stop to daydream.

He rolled his eyes, feeling foolish. He took off once more, reaching the heavy oak doors, pushing them open quietly.

Crisp autumn air stung his nose slightly as he stepped outside. He should have brought a coat, he mused, glancing around the dark, empty grounds. Harry pulled the cloak tighter around his body as he made his way towards the lake. He needed the fresh air, although the school had been repaired, the dead buried, the blood had been washed away, but this…stench still hung in the school. It threatened to suffocate him every time he entered its halls. He had come to hate the place that he had called home for so long. People no longer cheered or looked at him in the halls, but rather stared at him, confused and worried.

He had come out at the beginning of the term, crushing Ginny and nearly giving Ron heart failure. Neither had talked to him since. Mrs. Weasley, who had heard, sent him letters weekly, trying to convince him that being gay was not the right path for him. That he should just give another go with Ginny.

He loved Ginny, but in another way he could never explain.

Harry walked further across the grounds; his goal a semi-circle of small trees that concealed him from view.

He whipped the cloak off as he neared the patch of brush.

"Potter, shouldn't you be in bed?" Came quietly from his right.

Harry let out a strangled cry as his eyes trained on Draco Malfoy, sprawled out on a small couch that he had conjured, a thick book cradled in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, clutching his cloak to his chest. Harry was in his pajamas, his thin white shirt nearly see-through in the moonlight. His bottoms rustled in the breeze, clinging to his legs.

Draco's ice colored eyes roamed over his small frame, causing Harry to blush a bright red. "Well, this isn't labeled "For Prince Harry freaking Potter", so…"He wriggled his feet, stretching out even further on the couch, shaking the hair from his eyes as he glanced back up at him. "It's fair game…and I was here first." Malfoy said smugly.

Harry growled. "This is the only place on the grounds where you can be left alone, now come on, give someone else a turn, okay?"

Malfoy laughed, the sound turning somersaults in Harry's stomach. "Right, me take turns." He sat up, swinging his legs down and closing his book. "Looks like you'll just have to share." The blondes grin was pure sin as he lightly patted the cushion beside him.

Harry swallowed his mouth suddenly so very dry. Was this really happening? He bit his lower lip, something inside him telling him to run away fast, but he moved forward, planting himself beside Malfoy.

Malfoy, the smile still radiating off his perfect…full…mouth…, shifted, glancing at Harry and tapping his book against his knees. "So what are you doing out here, Potter?"

Harry bit his lip. "I needed fresh air."

Malfoy turned in his seat to face him, the fabric of his jeans rustling. "That's it? Fresh air, no exciting, grand adventure for you this evening, Potty?"

Harry grimaced, his stomach squirming at the sight of that damn smile. Why did he have to be so close? He could _smell_ him, earthy, like old money and trees. Harry found it ridiculously intoxicating. "Well, obviously, I didn't come out here looking for you."

Malfoy scoffed, feigning offense. "Well why the hell not, Potter? You don't fancy a moonlit snog with me do you?"

Harry felt his jaw drop slightly. "What!"

Malfoy laughed, his smile for once reaching his eyes, transforming his handsome face into something radiant. "What! I know you fancy me Potter! I see it every time you run from me. You avoid me like the plague so that you don't have to come to terms with your feelings for me." Malfoy reached up and cupped Harry's smooth chin in his hand. He pulled his chin forward, making it so Harry had to scoot closer to him.

Harry felt his heart flutter. "You're crazy. I can't stand you, dats why I alwayshh adoid you Malshoy" He muttered as his cheeks where pushed together, making his lips pucker. What was happening?

Draco Malfoy is kissing me.

Harry thought as the blonde pressed his mouth against his, eliciting a groan from Harry that was probably a little too sexual for a kiss. He felt his cheeks flaming with color as Malfoy's hand crept to his ear, sliding his fingertips across the shell.

Harry felt himself tighten uncomfortably in his pajamas. Talk about a turn-on.

He gasped loudly when the kiss ended, Malfoy moved his mouth away just a fraction, his breathing labored as well. His fingers wound into Harrys disheveled locks, tugging them slightly.

Harry whimpered.

"What, do you like that?" Malfoy teased softly, tugging once more.

Harry ground his teeth, his hands traveling to downwards trying to conceal his ever growing erection.

Malfoy laughed, low and scratchy in his throat. "Mmm, who'd have thought, The Golden Boy is dirty." He said pulling the jet black strands hard, wrenching Harry's head back and forcing a keening wail to burst from the raven's lips.

Oh My. Harry wriggled against his hands, straining not to cry out as the blonde kissed along his neck, sucking and nibbling at the hypersensitive flesh. He closed his eyes tight, flexing every muscle taut as he felt a warm tongue caressing his earlobe.

"Malfoy…what are you doing?" He managed to whisper.

The blonde simply shrugged and glanced up at him. Harry saw that his ice colored eyes had darkened; now swirling with grey.

Was Malfoy turned on, kissing all over Harry?

Harry felt a sick thrill shiver up his spine at the thought. He was suddenly pulled forwards, onto Malfoys lap, his Cheshire grin in place once more. He cried out as he felt the blonde's erection bump up against his.

"Mmm you can feel everything through these pajamas, Potter." He quipped, sliding his hands across Harry's thighs, eliciting a growl from him. "Do you like all this?" Malfoy moved his hands higher, his thumbs pressing into Harry's skin.

He bit his tongue, trying to refrain from giving Malfoy anymore satisfaction. Why was this happening? He hated Draco Malfoy and Draco Malfoy hated him. So why was this blonde nuisance sucking his lower lip into his mouth, raking his teeth over the skin…smoothing his hands down Harry's back, tugging the hem of his t-shirt up?

Harry pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this."

Malfoy blinked, his eyes coming into focus. "What?"

Harry tried to keep his voice steady, but the sight of Malfoy's pleasure flushed cheeks provided a challenge. "We shouldn't be doing this. It's not right, and besides, do you even like boys? Or me for that matter?"

Malfoy laughed loudly, reaching for Harry's hand and dragging it painfully slow across the sizeable lump in his straining jeans. "I think that tells you otherwise, Potter."

Harry shivered, biting his lip. "Really…where does this leave us?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I'm hard as a rock and _this_ is what you want to talk about?"

Harry glared and nodded. "Yes." He yelped has he was pulled forward, the blondes lips crashing against his, his tongue swiping across his lower lip, questing for entrance.

Harry gasped on accident, pushing at Malfoy weakly when he felt a warm tongue slip into his mouth, caressing against his.

"Draco," He whispered softly, his resistance quickly fading as he felt fingers sliding up his back once more, this time pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it aside. Harry whimpered feeling cool fingertips slipping across his heated skin.

"Oh Merlin, my name sounds so good coming from that mouth." Draco moaned, dragging Harry down for another kiss, his hands tugging at the jet black locks, earning a squeal. "Oh, do you know how long I've thought of this?" He kissed down the column of Harry's throat. "Kissing you here…" His lips against his Adam's apple. "And lower, his mouth burning at the ravens collarbone. "Marking you as mine…" Was murmured against his skin. Harry gasped, feeling teeth rake over his flesh. His stomach twisted with the thought that Malfoy was marking him as his own. He cried out, peering down as he saw the fat purple bruise the blonde had left on his collarbone.

Draco grinned. "What Potter, scared someone will see it and know you're no longer a wee virgin."

Harry balked. "You don't know that!"

Draco laughed, reaching down between them and cupped him through his pajama bottoms. "Only virgins get this hard from just being kissed."

Harry blushed hard, feeling his face burn as Draco hooked his thumbs into pants, pulling them forward. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh bullshit." Draco pushed Harry off his lap, standing him up and divesting him of his pajamas and briefs. A breathless little moan issued from Draco's lips as he grasped Harry's length in his hand. "Yeah you're harder than you rightfully should be." He leaned forward, wrapping his mouth around his tip, sucking gently.

Harry groaned, reaching out and gripping Draco's hair. Was this actually happening?

Draco smiled, dragging his tongue across Harry's length. "How long do you think you're gonna last, Potter? Thirty seconds? How about a minute even, maybe?" He slipped his hands around to Harry's bottom, pinching as he swallowed his cock once again.

Harry ground his teeth, trying not to cry out. "We'll see."

Draco laughed, the vibrations rattling Harry to the core. "I don't think you're going to last long at all, Mr. Potter." He twisted his tongue around the smaller boy's thickness, pulling away with a resounding "POP!"

Harry glared down at him, fighting his release. "You wish." He muttered, feeling himself tightening.

"You're fighting a losing battle, I can feel it." Draco locked his gaze with Harry's, his grey eyes boring into his emerald colored ones as he sucked at his tip. "You're so close, you could just pop." He slipped the entire length in his mouth, making Harry cry out as he felt the head bump the back of Draco's throat. "I know you're thinking about it…" Was whispered against his skin, making his resistance snap like a twig.

Harry cried out loudly, reaching for Draco's hair, tugging it as he came, and his come painting the blondes lips.

"Told you…" Draco said, grinning as he cleaned Harry with his mouth.

"Shut up." Harry muttered, watching as Draco stood, wrapping his arms around his slight frame.

"It's fine, like we don't have time for it to happen again…and again and again if we want." Draco whispered against his ear, nuzzling his neck.

"What…tonight?" Harry asked incredulously, looking at the mass of blonde hair.

Draco shrugged. "Maybe…if that's what you want." He said, kissing him and turning them around, pushing Harry up onto the couch, facing away from him.

"Well, is that what you want?" Harry asked, looking back at him, seeing that he was sucking on his fingers. He shivered, wondering what the blonde was going to do next.

Draco chuckled softly. "Well obviously, I mean I'd love nothing more than to see the boy wonder in a puddle of mush from his own orgasm, but I'd much rather be able to do it anytime I wanted." He said softly, probing one saliva slickened finger into Harry's entrance. "You know…as in take this somewhere…" He said, pressing the finger inside, causing Harry to gasp. "I think you'd make a pretty cute boyfriend, Potter." The blonde said, pushing the finger in and out slowly, stretching the tight center. "Don't you think so too, wouldn't you just look so good on my arm…" He pushed a second finger inside, scissoring the two digits together. Draco kissed along Harry's spine, trying to sooth the boy, who was moaning in pain against the fingers. "Mmmm you're bitching now; just imagine my cock is going to be in between those cheeks in a moment."

Harry shuddered at the thought, pushing against his hand. He felt his member swelling at the thought of this Adonis filling him to the hilt.

Draco fiddled with his pants, his face pink with excitement. Harry mewled as he watched his length fall thick and heavy into his hand.

"Oh merlin…"He muttered, swallowing.

Draco laughed, moving back over him, pressing that thing against his entrance. "Oh Merlin is right." He said, pushing his head slowly past the tight rings of Harry's arse.

"Oh…oh ow…ow." He whimpered, gripping the back of the couch, trying to relax as he was stretched.

"Oh quit whining Potter, you sound like your drying, it's just a dick." Draco said, biting his lip hard as he struggled not to moan himself. "There, was that so bad?" He asked, his lips in the boy's hair, his body flush with his.

Harry shook for a few moments, trying to adjust his slight body to this…giant intrusion. "I'm…I'm okay…I think."

Draco reared back and slammed into him, ripping a scream from Harry. "Mmm that's more like it…that's what I want to hear, none of this sappy, go slow shit." He threaded his hand into the boys black curls, yanking on them hard as he began thrusting into him.

Harry groaned reaching down and circling his now weeping cock with his hand, tugging quickly. This was how he had imagined sex with Draco Malfoy would be. Rough, crude and hard.

He loved it.

He just knew it wouldn't last long. He could hear Draco panting behind him. Harry turned his head to look at him, catching his grey eyes, now nearly black with lust, and held them, daring Draco to come.

Draco glared, gripping Harry's bruised hips and slamming hard into him, hitting that spot. Harry shuddered violently, his orgasm running him over like a train. "Draco, Draco!" he called out, streaming all over the couch.

Draco laughed, "Looks like nice guys don't always finish last," He dug his fingers into his flesh, his orgasm ripping into him as well. Draco held Harry's stare, making something spasm in Harry's heart.

Did Draco feel the same about him? Well maybe in this moment, maybe for now.

Draco gasped, pulling slowly away from Harry, and then collapsing onto the couch. He grabbed for the raven and toppled him into his lap. He reached up, carding his fingers through the dark locks. "Mmm, yes, I do believe that this will happen again."

Harry frowned. "Tonight..?"

"Well obviously, tonight." Draco wrapped his arms around him, snuggling him close. "And tomorrow night, and the next night, and the nights after that if you think you can keep up."

"Like a booty call?"

Draco scoffed. "No, not like a booty call, Harry." He laced his fingers in between Harry's, examining the fit. "And besides, I don't hold booty calls hands."

Harry bit his lip. "Then whose hands do you hold?" He asked.

"Boyfriends." Draco said simply, glancing up at him, his eyes sparkling.

Boyfriends.

That was good enough for Harry.


End file.
